Unsuspected Destiny
by matrix-fate
Summary: Lavena, Kennedy, Pattrick and Chris get a phone call from morpheous and that phone call changed their lives forever.


It was an ordianary day for the gang. They were chilling at lavenas house watching some movies they rented from blockbuster, they were also eatin sum junk food, talkin, and havin fun like they always did when they had free time. Then suddenly the phone rang...  
  
***Ring***.....***Ring***.....  
  
Lavena: "Answer the phone Kennedy."  
  
Kennedy: "Hello....who is this???" (gets speachless from what she hears on the phone) *hands phone to Chris*  
  
Chris: "Hello....who the hell is this????" (gets speachless from what he hear on the phone)  
  
Patrick: "Give me that!!!!" *grabs the phone from Chris* "Hello....Who the hell is this???? Lavena can you find out who this is????"  
  
Lavena: "Ummmm.....Ok...."  
  
Patrick: *Hands phone to Lavena*  
  
Lavena: "Ok tell me who the fuck this is now!!!!!!"  
  
Voice on the phone: "Hello Lavena!!!"  
  
Lavena: "How do you know my name????"  
  
Voice on the phone: "I know alot."  
  
Lavena: "Whats that supposed to mean????"  
  
Voice on the phone: "I know your destiny and I also know that Kennedy, Chris and Patrick have the same destiny as you do."  
  
Lavena: "And whats that?????"  
  
Voice on the phone: "You'll find out soon enough."  
  
Lavena: "But just answer me this one question."  
  
Voice on the phone: "And what's that????"  
  
Lavena: "Who is this?????"  
  
Voice on the phone: "I'm Morpheous."  
  
Lavena: *Surprised look* "Morpheous????"  
  
Morpheous: "Yes...I would like all of you guys to come down stairs becuase I would like a word with you guys."  
  
Everyone: *Goes down stairs and sees Morpheous waiting for them in the lobby*  
  
Morpheous: "Go in the car."  
  
Lavena and Kennedy: "Ummm.....Sure!!!"  
  
Chris and Patrick: "How about no." *Sees Trinity in the car and runs to car and sees Neo and Trinity holding hands*  
  
Neo: "Hey...Don't look at Trinity that way!!!"  
  
Chris and Patrick: "Sorry." *Goes in the car*  
  
Morpheous: *Drives*  
  
Lavena, Kennedy, Patrick, and Chris: *Stares at each other in confusion*  
  
Chris: "Where are we going???"  
  
Patrick: "Disney Land?"  
  
Lavena: "Las Vegas???"  
  
Kennedy: "Candy Land???"  
  
Trinity: "Hey Chris, are you stupid or just a moron???"  
  
Lavena: "He's just stupid."  
  
Kennedy: "I like this person. She tells the truth."  
  
Morpheous: *Drives everyone to a place where no one knows where it is*  
  
Chris: "Hey Patrick, isn't this your house???"  
  
Trinity: "You're stupid!!!"  
  
Everyone *Goes into a room where Neo took the red pill before*  
  
Morpheous: "Does anyone of you guys know what the Matrix is???"  
  
Lavena: *Raises hand*  
  
Morpheous: Yes Lavena.  
  
Lavena: "The Matrix is a computer generated dreamworld built as a prison for our minds. It blocks us from the truth!!!"  
  
Morpheous: "That's right.'  
  
Patrick: "I knew that!!!"  
  
Kennedy: "No you didn't you idiot!!!"  
  
Morpheous: "You guys have alot to learn.Now you guys have to make the biggest decision you will ever make in your life.Which pill will u take?? *Opens his hand and there are two pills there. A red one and a blue one* "The blue or the red? You guys should no which pill stands for what.:  
  
Chris: "I'll take blue cuz its my favorite color.  
  
Lavena: "You idiot!! Thats the pill where you stay here and dont go anywhere!!!"  
  
Patrick: "See im smarter since im picking red and its my favorite color better then blue!!!"  
  
Lavena: "You're an idiot too!!!"  
  
Kennedy: "Sorry, my friends are assholes. Except me and Lavena."  
  
Morpheous: *Hands everyone the red pill*  
  
Kennedy: *Starts choking on the pill*  
  
Chris: Dude, are you ok??? Do you need me to give you mouth to mouth??? *Smiles*  
  
Kennedy: *Stops choking on pill* "Are you insane???"  
  
****Next thing you know Chris, Patrick, Lavena and Kennedy wake up in this mushy stuff and see Morpheous****  
  
Morpheous: "Welcome to the real world!!!"  
  
Chris and Patrick: "What are you insane??? There is only one world and bunnies rule it!!! Oh wait, that's just in my dreams."  
  
Kennedy and Lavena: "You guys are idiots."  
  
Patrick: "My mom doesn't think i'm an idiot. She thinks i'm the coolest person she has ever met."  
  
Lavena: "Well your mom must not know alot of people then."  
  
Kennedy: "Does she know the bunnies to???"  
  
Patrick: "Yea and they're her best friends. Your mom doesn't have bunnies as best friends does she???"  
  
Kennedy: "No and i'm proud of it and i would like to keep it that way."  
  
Morpheous: "You guys will need some sleep but unfortunately we dont have enough room cuz they're occupied so you have to share."  
  
Kennedy: "Noooooooooooooo........"  
  
Lavena: "Anything but that."  
  
Morpheous: "And we only have one bed in that room."  
  
Kennedy: "This is torture!!!"  
  
Chris: "No it's not."  
  
Kennedy: "Shut up, you and Patrick are sleeping on ther floor."  
  
Patrick: "Thanks alot Chris."  
  
Chris: "Well...Sorry."  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
********The crowed bedroom where everyone has to share********  
  
Kennedy: "Patrick you're fat!!!"  
  
Lavena: "Chris, stop kicking me!!!"  
  
Chris: "That's not my foot."  
  
Lavena and Kennedy: "These beds are so fucking small."  
  
Lavena: "I knew sharing this bed would be a bad idea."  
  
Patrick and Chris: "Hang on I need to find the right possision *lies down straight*  
  
Everyone: *Falls asleep*  
  
Lavena and Kennedy: *Wakes up*  
  
Lavena: "Chris's foot is stuck in my hair!!!"  
  
Kennedy: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Lavena: "Let's kick them off the bed."  
  
Lavena and Kennedy: *Kicks them off the bed*  
  
Patrick and Chris: *Wakes up in the morning on the cold floor*  
  
Patrick: "Why the hell are we on the floor???"  
  
Lavena and Kennedy: "I dunno. You guys just probably just fell off when you were sleeping."  
  
Chris: "Tomarrow night you guys are sleeping on the floor."  
  
Lavena and Kenedy: "But we didn't do anything."  
  
Patrick: "It's kind of confortable on the floor though."  
  
Morpheous: *Knocks on the door and then comes in*  
  
Chris: "Don't you knock?"  
  
Morpheous: I did.  
  
Chris: oh forget about that then.  
  
Morpheous: You guys should come out for breakfest and met my crew.  
  
Patrick: You have crew?  
  
Chris: You have friends?  
  
Everyone: *Follows Morpheous to the breakfest table.*  
  
Patrick: "Its amazing that your crew is not bald and you are."  
  
Morpheous: *Ignores Patrick*  
  
Kennedy, Lavena and Chris: *Rolls eyes*  
  
Morpheous: "This is my crew.This is Switch, Apoc, Mouse, Cypher, and I assume you guys already met Neo and Trinity."  
  
Lavena, Kennedy, Patrick and Chris: "Yeah"  
  
Chris: "Are we going to ride in a space ship???"  
  
Morpheous: "Ummmmmm.....No!!!"  
  
Chris: "Come on please!!!"  
  
Morpheous: "Oh, since you said please then I'll have to say...No!!!"  
  
Chris: "You're mean."  
  
Lavena: "Yeah and you're a moron."  
  
Switch: "You're even dumber than I thought Chris."  
  
Chris: "Well you're smarter than I thought..."  
  
Switch: "Ummmmmmmm........That's a good thing."  
  
Chris: "No it isn't...Dumbness rocks."  
  
Kennedy: "And you're the king of dumbness."  
  
Patrick: "This stuff tastes like shit."  
  
Lavena: "Who cares I'm hungry."  
  
Morpheous: "You guyz should eat cuz you hav to do some training after." 


End file.
